It's a Wolf Thing
by JelloGirl323
Summary: This is a story that i wanted to make, it's kind a "What if?" Type of thing. What if Carlos Garcia became a Warewolf?
1. Chapter 1

JG: Yes! My first ever Twilight Crossover! So be nice. I couldn't help but to think of this idea. And um yeah enjoy!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Twilight or Big Time Rush.

* * *

-Prelog-

"Jake I need to see you for a sec." Sam Uley said looking at the youth in question.

He was relatively tall, and had a good build. Wearing nothing but a pair of black cut-offs, he sat in a chair watching TV. This was Jacob Black, he blinked looking up, "Yeah Sam?"

"I said I need to talk to you." Sam said nodding toward another room Jake nodded and went in with him, Sam closed the door.

"Yeah Sam?" Jake asked once he did so.

Sam was silent for a minute "How would you like it if I told you I was sending you to California?"

"What are you talking about Sam? What do you mean?" Jake asked wondering what brought this on.

"Well it seams that your father said that he has a cousin who went away from the tribe and is currently in California."

"So?" Jake asked completely lost. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"So, he has a son, and it seams that he is close to phasing."

Jake nodded, "right, and what does that have to do with me?"

"I need you to go down there and bring him here so we can teach him the ways of the tribe and how to faze and stuff." Sam explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Right, but what happens if I get there before he phases, tell him that he has to come with me and refuses to come?" Jake pointed out.

Sam thought about this for a second. "That's a good point. You'll have to become friends with him, and if worse comes to worse then you'll have to wait until he phases, and make him come with you to La Push."

"Okay…but do I really have to do this by my self?" Jake asked, he didn't mind going, he just didn't want to go alone.

"No, I guess you don't, aright you can take Embry and Quill."

"Okay I guess. When do I have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

JG: okay sorry it was so short, but hey it's the Prolog.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Boys

JG: Well'p here's Chapter one Guys! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Twilight or Big Time Rush.

* * *

Chapter One: The new Guys.

It was another hot day at the infamous Palm Woods Hotel. The members of Big Time Rush were lounging around the pool, Carlos was kicking his feet in the pool, and Logan was sitting reading a magazine about math. Kendall was talking to Jo, and James was rubbing sun tan lotion on 'Sun Tan Girl's' shoulders. Everything was calm and peaceful until there was an outbreak of screaming, and yelling. Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall all looked over at the entrance of the pool.

"Wonder what's going on over there?" Carlos asked from his pool side position.

"Don't know," Kendall said shrugging. He got up and started to wards the pool entrance when the crowd parted.

Three tall tan guys came out of the lobby. They all had short black hair and brown eyes, they all wore black muscle shirts and blue cut off shorts. They all had good builds but the tallest one had an eight pack. The girls were swarming toward them like honey draws flies.

"Wonder who they are?" James said wide eyed.

"New people." Carlos said going back to dragging his feet in the water. They all looked at him. "What? Isn't it obvious?" he asked they didn't know what to say to that so they kept quiet.

xXx

"Jake are you sure that is the right place?" Embry asked looking up at the building.

"I think so; it's what it says on the paper." Jake said looking at the paper and then the building. They had arrived in California a half hour ago, and got directions to the hotel from Jake's father's cousin. "The Palm Woods hotel." Jake read off the paper, "It says that he'll be either in his room or at the pool."

"Okay then, let's go." Quill said and they started to walk in the hotel.

Once they got in all of the girls that were in the lobby came running at them. Embry rose an eyebrow at Jake.

"Well, this is weird." Jake couldn't agree more. This had never happen to them before. They walked over to the front desk and got their room. Then they went straight to the pool.

It was hard for them to get through the crowds of girls, but they did. Once they got through, they saw who it was they were searching for. Carlos Garcia.

xXx

Carlos couldn't help but feel like the new guys were watching him. But every time he looked around they always were talking to each other or else just looking off into space. He looked up when he heard his name. It was the tallest of the three, and he waved him over.

Kendall looked at him. "Wonder what he wants?" Carlos just shrugged and went over feeling curious.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked once he got there.

"Name's Jake, that's Embry and Quill." The boy said pointing to each of his friends in turn.

"Right, um if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my name?" Carlos asked, wondering how they knew his name.

"We asked who all was here, and they told us that you and your friends were in a band." Jake explained. Carlos brightened.

"Oh that makes sense." He said smiling.

"So tell us about your self." The boy named Quill said looking at him.

"Well, I'm Carlos and I'm in Big Time Rush, um I love hockey. Oh yeah and I'm Sixteen." Carlos explained. He looked at them. "You?"

"Well I'm Jacob Black, though call me Jake, I'm sixteen, um I like working on cars. And have never played hockey before but I think it sounds fun, uh yeah." Jake said shrugging at the look Quill gave him.

"Cool and you guys?" Carlos asked looking at Embry and Quill.

"I'm Embry, I'm also sixteen. I like girls, and swimming at the beach." Embry said he looked at Quill.

"I'm Quill, I'm also sixteen. And I'm-"

"- weird, annoying. Pain in the butt." Jake but in smirking. Carlos laughed. These guys were funny.

xXx

Kendall looked over to where Carlos was talking with the new guys. He wondered what they wanted with him. "Wonder what there talking about." He said looking at Logan and James.

"I don't know must be something funny though." Logan said seeing how Carlos was laughing. He looked at James, and was surprised to see him glaring at the three new boys. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"They're going to steal all of our girls you know this right?" James said glowering in the direction of the new boys.

"It looks to me as you're jealous." Kendall said smirking at his friend.

James spluttered in outrage. "I am not jealous." He said looking at Kendall.

"I think you are."

"No, I am not Jealous." James said splashing Kendall in the face.

"James? Why are you splashing Kendall in the face?" Carlos's voice came from behind Logan. Who jumped, they all looked around. Carlos was there along with the three boys.

xXx

"So tell us about your self." Quill said he wanted to get a good picture of this guy since Sam had told them to become friends with him.

"Well, I'm Carlos and I'm in Big Time Rush, um I love hockey. Oh yeah and I'm Sixteen." Carlos explained. He looked at them. "You?"

"Well I'm Jacob Black, though call me Jake, I'm sixteen, um I like working on cars. And have never played hockey before but I think it sounds fun, uh yeah." Jake said, Quill looked at him weird, Jake had never played hockey?

Carlos nodded, smiling. "Cool and you guys?" he asked looking at them.

"I'm Embry, I'm also sixteen. I like girls, and swimming at the beach." Embry said he looked at Quill.

"I'm Quill, I'm also sixteen. And I'm-" Quill started but was cut off by Jake.

"- weird, annoying. Pain in the butt." Carlos laughed, soon all of them were laughing.

"Should I introduce you to my friends?" Carlos asked looking at them. Jake shrugged.

"Sure." He said nodding at Embry and Quill. They all got up and walked over to the trio by the pool. They got there just in time to see James splash Kendall.

"James? Why are you splashing Kendall?" Carlos asked making Logan jump. All three looked around.

"Hey Carlos, who are these guys?" Kendall asked looking at them.

"Hey Kendall. This is Jacob, Embry and Quill." Carlos said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Logan said smiling at them.

"Same." Jake murmured looking at them. He sure hoped that they wouldn't get in the way of their mission.

* * *

JG: End of Chappie One! Hope you liked it. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: A Day With Wolves

JG: Well'p I wanted to update and um yeah. Enjoy Chapter Two.

Jake: JelloGirl wants to thank the people who reviewed on her last chapter.

_**Important side note: The Quileute boys might not be in character, and since I haven't really read any of the books, and only seen the movies well, they just might not be in character**_.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Twilight or Big Time Rush.

Chapter Two: A Day with Wolves.

* * *

"Carlos are you ready? Gustavo will kill us if we don't get there on time." Logan said pounding on the bathroom door.

"Yeah hold on a sec. I have to get my helmet." Carlos said coming out of the bathroom.

Going into his room he shared with James he started to look for his helmet, only the problem was: he couldn't find it. "Logan have you seen my helmet? I can't find it." Carlos yelled out the door.

"No Carlos, I haven't seen your helmet." Logan said coming into the room.

"Well then help me find it. I need my helmet." Carlos said running around the room searching for it.

"Guys you ready yet?" Kendall asked coming into the room. "Carlos what are you doing?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"He lost his helmet." Logan said.

"Don't just sit there! Help me find it!" Carlos yelled

**xXx**

Jake sighed as he hung up the phone. Things weren't going fast enough for Sam. And to make matters worse the pack found a new sent trail.

"What's up Jake?" Embry asked looking up from the TV.

"Sam thinks that things are going too slow." Jake said sitting down on the couch.

"We just got here! He can't possibly think that we can just come here and say 'hey Carlos, you're a werewolf, now that's out of the way lets go to forks so that we can hunt Vampires. Oh and you'll probably never see your friends again.'" Quill said exasperated.

"I know. But he has more then enough on his mind right now." Jake said pointedly.

"Why what's happened?" Quill asked alert Embry just nodded.

"Sam said that they found a new trail; the red head leach is back in forks."

xXx

After fifteen to twenty minutes of searching they found the helmet…in the refrigerator. "Carlos? Why in the world was your helmet in the fridge?" Logan asked one eyebrow rose.

"I must've put it in there when I got a midnight snack." Carlos said thinking it over.

"Let's talk about this in the car, since I really want to keep my head thank you." Kendall said walking towards the door. They were half way through the lobby when they heard someone call out.

"Carlos!" they all looked up to see Jake running over to them.

"Oh hey Jake." Carlos said smiling.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked curious.

"Oh, we're going to rehearsals," Carlos explained, Jake's face fell.

"Oh. well I was hoping we could hang out today. We were going to go go-carting. But I guess we'll catch you later." Jake said shrugging. He turned to go but Carlos called him back.

"Jake wait," Jake turned around.

"Yeah?"

"How about we hang out afterwards?" Carlos asked thinking fast. Not even seeing the exasperated looks from James, Logan and Kendall.

"That sounds good. See you then."Jake said turning and walking away.

"What?" Carlos asked looking at his friends faces.

-.-

"Nothing." They mumbled, walking out the door.

"I'm sooo tired." Carlos said laying down on a pool lounge.

"Me too." Logan said laying back and sighing. They had just gotten home from four hours of harmonies, and dance rehearsals. Needless to say they all were a little tired.

"Hey Carlos," Jake said coming up to the four friends. Embry and Quill were behind him arms folded over their broad chests.

"Hey Jake," Carlos said then he waved at Embry and Quill, who smiled at him. "What's up?" Carlos asked looking at Jake.

"Well you said that we could hang out after you got back so…" Jake trailed off looking at him expectantly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, well then let's get going." Carlos said getting up.

"But I thought that you were tired." Kendall asked.

"Oh well if your still tired then maybe we could do it tomorrow or something." Jake said secretly hoping that he would come with them anyway.

"Nah, its fine." Carlos said he looked back at Logan, Kendall and James. "You guys coming?" Since he was staring at Kendall he didn't see Quill's eyes narrow.

"Uh no I think we'll stay here." Kendall said giving a thin lipped smile to Quill.

"Well if you're sure." Kendall just nodded. Carlos looked at Jake. "Let's go then."

**xXx**

Carlos watched in fascination as Jake ate the rest of his twentieth hot dog. "Wow, I can't believe you ate that many hot dogs! You beet my record by a long shot." He said

"Eh, this is nothing. Once he ate thirty-three." Embry said smirking.

"Thirty-three? How?" Carlos asked wide-eyed.

"Uh…" Jake started but Quill cut across him.

"He has a big mouth that's how." Carlos laughed as Jake smacked Quil up the head. "Ow! What it's true. You do have a big mouth."

"Yeah well you have a bigger one." Jake said giving him a nuggie. Quil glared at him and pulled away. Then Jake looked at Carlos. "So, meet any stars yet?"

"Any models?" Quil asked smirking.

"Eh, not really. Except that one time when I met Jordan Sparks." Carlos said smirking at the end.

"You met Jordan Sparks!" All three exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we did a song with her. Big Time Rush I mean." Carlos said remembering.

"You sang with Jordan Sparks?" Quil asked wide-eyed.

"Oh you've got to tell us what happened." Jake said.

"Well it's kind of a funny story…" Carlos said then told him about how they met her, and Gustavo told them to stay away from her, how he and Logan became the 'lucky patrol' and how they accidently pushed Jordan down a well, and how she figured out the song. And then the duet.

"So wait let me get this straight, you pushed her down a well?" Jake said snickering.

"Uh, yeah. It was an accident though." Carlos said defending himself. Jake just shook his head. "What about you? have you seen any Stars?" Carlos asked

"Nope." Embry said

"Oh, well that's okay I guess." Carlos said not really knowing what to say.

"Hey Carlos," Jake said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked looking at him.

"We're having a barbeque at the beach tonight, do you want to come?" Carlos blinked.

"Sure that sounds fun."

* * *

JG: He-he Jordan Sparks got pushed down a well. Which you can see if you check out "Big Time Sparks." On Nickelodeon…uh anyway R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Bon Fire at the Beach!

JG: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time… but don't worry; now I have an updating schedule. Sooo it's all gooood!

Embry: Just get on with it please.

JG:-glares- FINE. …jerk.

James:-snickers- Burnnn!

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Big Time Rush or Twilight.

Chapter Four: Bonfire at the Beach.

* * *

They were on their way to the beach, all pilled into a small rental car and Jake was driving. All was quiet until Carlos turned to Jake. "Hey Jake?" he asked

Jake didn't take his eyes off the road but answered anyway. "Yeah Carlos?"

"Um...I invited the guys to come, you know the bon fire."

There was silence from the front seat.

"Oh you did?" Jake asked finally.

Carlos fidgeted, not wanting his new friends to be mad at him but also not wanting to leave out his "guys". "Yeah, that's okay though" he paused slightly "isn't it?"

"Yes, of course it is." Jake said as he pulled into the beach parking lot.

Carlos beamed. "Oh, okay thanks."

Jake smiled, and Carlos didn't see how forced it was. "No problem...Hey why don't you go find us a spot?" He said unloading the gear.

"Okay!" Carlos said picking up some stuff. He smiled at Jake again. "Thanks, you know...for everything."

Jake smiled back, a true smile. "Anytime."

xXx

Logan, Kendall and James walked into rock records with an air of a man going to the electric chair. "Well let's go and face the music." Kendall said opening the door to Gustavo's office. "We've here."

Gustavo looked up and scowled. "DOGS! Your late." he yelled. They winced collectively.

"We're sorry," Logan said apologetically.

Gustavo looked like he was going to start yelling again when Kelly spoke up. "Guys? Where is Carlos?"

Gustavo's eyes glinted "Yes...where is the smallest Dog?"

There was an awkward pause. Finally Kendall spoke up. "Well he's...he's at the beach."

Gustavo's eyes narrowed. "The beach?" he asked anger lacing his voice. "Why is he at the beach and with whom?"

"Well he...he went fishing with some guys that are new at the Palm Woods."

"Who?" Kelly asked intrigued.

"Jake, Quil and Embry." James said with a scowl. "The annoying, self-centered girl stealers that they are."

Gustavo stared uncomprehendingly at James. "Who?"

"Jake, Quil and Embry." Logan put in before James could say anything. "James is just jealous because the girls think they are good looking."

Gustavo seemed curious. "Well how is it that they are hanging out with Carlos?"

Kendall sighed. "Carlos made friends with them and they invited him, well us, to a bon fire today...Carlos went with them to go fishing before hand so they'd be ready for tonight."

There was a slight pause then Gustavo cleared his throat. "Oh well in that case...you'll just have to stay longer." he said holding up a hand to stall the up coming objections. "Not another word. Now go to the recording booth."

The three boys glared at Gustavo for the unfairness of it all.

xXx

"Jake, why did you say it was okay for him to invite his friends? They aren't even one of us and you want to tell them our tribe's sacred stories? Are you nuts?" Embry said in a low voice as they made their way over to where Carlos and Quil were waiting for them.

Jake sighed "I know! I know Em, but what do you want me to do? I can't deny him his friends."

Embry looked at him skeptically. "Why not?" he asked, tilting his head. Jake sighed

"Because…" He said with the air of a school teacher trying to explain patiently to a student the answer, "If I do that he might get offended, and try to go back to his friends and want nothing to do with us, thus making Sam _force_ him to come, which would take away his will, which I really would rather not do."

There was a slight pause. "Oh well that makes sense." Embry said awkwardly. Jake snorted.

"Smooth," he said shaking his head.

They walked over and Carlos smiled as he watched them walk up.

"Hey guys," He said then looked at Embry. "What's up Em?" he asked.

"What? Oh I'm fine." Embry said smiling quickly. Carlos didn't press but still looked skeptic.

They waited for James, Kendall and Logan. Once they saw them coming up Jake looked over at Carlos. "Hey Carlos? Would you mind getting us some more firewood, we're running low."

Carlos nodded."Okay sure, Quil you want to come with me?" Quil nodded and they both left.

xXx

Kendall, James and Logan walked down the beach towards Carlos and co. They had to stay longer listening to Gustavo yelling at them and well…Needless to say they weren't very happy.

"Hello boys," Jake said trying to be civil even though we was getting a headache.

"Hello." Kendall and Logan said shortly while James just glowered in Jake's direction.

Such hostility did not go unnoticed, Jake blinked. "What's your problem dude?" He asked.

James glared. "What's my problem? _You_ are my problem."

"What did I ever do to you pretty boy?" Jake asked his anger rising to the surface. Embry's eyes narrowed and he stood up behind Jake.

"You! You got us in trouble with Gustavo." James yelled.

"James!" Kendall and Logan yelled appalled

"I don't even know who the hell that is!" Jake yelled back at him, trying for James's sake to calm down before something bad happened.

"What is going on here?" Carlos broke in. He and Quil came back unnoticed, or so it seemed.

"Nothing," James and Jake said turning away from each other.

"What's going on?" Quil asked looking from Jake to James then to Jake again, his eyes narrowing.

"It's his fault!" James burst out pointing at Jake.

"MY fault? You have the nerve to say it's my fault when I don't know who you are talking about!" Jake growled out fuming.

Quil went over to Jake warning him to calm down.

"Kendall what is James talking about? Why is he blaming Jake?" Carlos asked alarmed at his friend's behavior.

"James is just mad that Gustavo made us stay after rehearsals." Kendall explained.

"Oh, that's...Wait! We had rehearsals? I thought that Gustavo gave us the day off." Carlos said wide eyed.

"He did but then changed his mind." Logan explained.

"Does that mean you guys got in trouble because I wasn't there? I am so sorry!" Carlos said sad that his friends had gotten in trouble.

"It's fine Carlos." Kendall said smiling awkwardly.

"No it isn't… Because of _them_ we had to stay back and get yelled at by Gustavo!" James yelled pointing at the three Quileutes.

"How is this _our_ faults?" Jake asked his temper rising again.

James laughed mockingly. "Let me think...Oh! If it weren't for you guys Carlos would have come and we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Carlos gasped, Jake looked so mad that he was starting to shake. "You know something pretty boy? You are starting to get on my nerves." He started to take a step towards James but was stopped by Quil and Embry.

"Calm down Jake." Quil muttered lowly. "Go and get some firewood or something."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess that would be best." Jake muttered grudgingly. He did, however, glower at James before he walked away.

"Way to go James." Carlos said glaring at his friend.

"Why are _you_ getting mad at me?" James asked irritated. "I didn't do anything."

"Everyone ENOUGH!" Kendall yelled looking around the group of people. "We came here to have fun. So we all need to stop fighting." For it seemed like Embry and Quil were going to stand up for Jake.

They all settled down after this was said, even though James and the Quileutes gave each other glares from time to time. Jake came back and they had dinner.

They all ate in silence, and once they were done Jake looked at Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, did you know that the Quileutes are supposed to be descendents from wolves?" He asked.

"No," Carlos said wide eyed. "that is so cool."

"Oh please, it's not real Carlos." James snorted.

Jake ignored him, though Quil and Embry shot glares at him.\par

"Want to hear the story?" Jake asked

"Yes please!" Carlos said leaning forward in his excitement.

Jake cleared his throat and began. "The first Legend is 'The Spirit Warriors."\par

Carlos seemed mesmerized, and even Logan looked interested.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in a harbor along the Washington coast. They became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them."

"Well that was rude of them," Carlos said frowning. "Pushing you guys off your land like that." He blushed sheepishly at the looks everyone was giving him and motioned for Jake to go on.

"_Anyway…_ Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great spirit chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship- not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor."

"They what?" Logan asked unable to contain himself. "I'm sorry but I find that highly improbable."

"Look do you want to hear the story or not?" Embry asked starting to get irritated.

"Sorry," Logan said then looked at Jake. "Go on please." Jake rolled his eyes and continued.

"They could not physically touch the energy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding."

"Cool." Kendall said shaking his head in amazement.

"Do you mind?" Jake asked. "Because it is really hard to tell a story when you are interrupted every five seconds."

"Sorry," the boys said.

"Anyway," Jake began again. "Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. The used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the man. The dogs and boats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed then came the great spirit chief Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

"Jerk," Embry mumbled under his breath.

Jake ignored him and continued on. "Utlapa was one of chief Taha Aki's strongest warriors- a power man, but a grasping man too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now that's not good." Logan and Carlos said at the same time.

Shooting a glare at them Jake continued. "Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each others thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors out numbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest near by, waiting for a chance to get revenge on the chief."

"Don, don, don!" James said with a smirk, knowing it would piss off Jake.

Taking a deep, calming breath Jake continued as though nothing had happened.

"Even in times of peace, the spirit chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down though the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief but this plan had its draw backs. Surly the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him."

"Oh no...He better not do what I think he's gonna do." Carlos muttered then shut up quickly noticing the look he was getting.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over the people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the Chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had left not left Taha Aki an escape-"

"Don't tell me he killed himself." Logan said aghast.

"Do you want me to tell the story or not? Because I can stop here if you'd like." Jake said with an annoyed look.

"I'll be quiet! I'm sorry." Logan said looking down embarrassedly.

"Okay then, moving on." Jake said fiddling with a stick in the fire. "Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were the mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched in despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began- Utlapa's edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He clamed that he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid."

"Coward," Carlos spat glaring at the fire. With an amused look Jake continued on.

"He knew Taha Aki would be waiting for a chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself; knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling the tribe. He became a burden- seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on- something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excess. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt terrible grief. He ordered the wolf away. All the stories tell us it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more freighting than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed-never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this tortuous nothingness forever."

"poor guy," Logan mumbled under his breath quietly. Jake, Quil and Embry couldn't help but to agree.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisting and withered in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed our tribe forever. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied-"

"You mean he shared a body with the wolf? Awesome!" James said then coughed awkwardly. "I mean if you believe in that crap."

All three Quileute boys glared at him and Jake said "Alright that's it! I've had it with the interruptions. I'm not going to tell it anymore."

Carlos shot a furious glare at James. "No, no. Please continue! We promise not to interrupt. Wont we guys?" Carlos asked looking at his friends.

Logan and Kendall nodded and then so did James, only after an elbow from Kendall.

"Okay them," Jake said then paused to remember where he left off. "Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better then the void of the spirit world

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors begun to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed over to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf- the animal waited tamely for his return- to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warm the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were bared to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuttered and- before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa- transformed into a man."

"Cool," Carlos mumbled quietly. Too quiet for any human to hear. Quil grinned while Jake rolled his eyes at his friend knowing full well what he thought about the tribe's magic.

Jake cleared his throat and began. "The mew man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run but, Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many ears, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath grinning. "Black heart, black fur."

Embry and Jake broke into snickers at the thought.

"What?" Logan asked not having heard what Quil had said. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Jake said still grinning. Then he continued.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves, Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did." Jake paused to take a drink.

"That is it?" Carlos asked a bit disappointed. "I mean don't get me wrong, that was really a sweet ending, but really that's it? No more wolves?"

Quil smiled at Carlos. "No, that's not the end. There are more wolves."

"Oh…" Carlos said then turned to Jake. "What's next?"

"The story of the third wife's sacrifice." Jake said with a small sad smile.

"Sounds sad…" Logan commented. "but do go on."

"Okay," Jake said nodding his head.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit form. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before—a strange, sweet sent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."

Carlos felt a shiver run through his body like electricity. Every thing in him rebelled against the idea. "Eeeu! Gross!" he muttered. "I so would hate to be them." He said shaking his head.

Jake had a small curious smile on his mouth, like he knew something that Carlos didn't. "Yeah it is pretty revolting…"

"What?" Kendall asked looking at him skeptically. "You say that as if you know what it smelt like. But how can you if this happened a long time ago?"

Jake blinked; he had to come up with something quick. "Um…there were accounts… that were passed down from generation to generation."

"Oh," Kendall said nodding his head for him to continue with the story.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a sent, but they followed it," Jake continued before being interrupted again.

"I hope they weren't hurt." Carlos mumbled.

"Moving on…" Jake said giving Carlos a warning glance. Carlos looked down ashamed that he had interrupted again. "They found faint traces of human sent, and human blood, along the trial. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return."

"No!" Carlos said furiously. "That is so sad! They can't be dead! I hope they found that _thing_ and killed it!"

"Carlos calm down," Jake said with a smile. He turned to stare at him until he calmed down enough before continuing his tale. "The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again."

"Yes…" Carlos whispered to himself. "Justice…"

Shaking his head slightly, Jake continued. "Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes—a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs."

Carlos, Embry and Quil shuddered collectively and the boys of Big Time Rush laughed.

"What's the matter Carlos? Scared of a story?" James asked snickering.

"Shut up," Carlos muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red."

"He had red eyes?" Logan asked shuddering "creepy."

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother."

"That's horrible." Kendall said with a shudder.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed. Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay by a piece of the granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of chocking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide—some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns, Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again. They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta."

"Creepy," Logan mumbled.

"It was a vampire wasn't it?" Carlos asked not really needing an answer.

Jake nodded, and then continued. "They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses of the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to state her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife."

"That…is sick." Carlos said with fire in his eyes. The Quileute boys couldn't help but agree. It made them shake with anger when they thought of the blood suckers, and the hurt that their people went through.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him. At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them too."

"That is so sad!" Kendall and Logan said at the same time.

"Yeah, it is…now be quiet!" Jake said glaring at them, "unless you don't want me to continue."

"No we do! Please continue." They said miming locking their lips and throwing away the key.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited. It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone—there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd head the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed. The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high."

"No, no, no…." Carlos muttered. "Don't do it!"

"Don't do what?" James asked looking curious.

"Shh!" Carlos said then looked at Jake.

"Anyway…" Jake said smiling faintly. "The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or of the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart."

"No she did not!" Kendall said horrified. Logan nodded and even James looked shocked.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, from one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her throat.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, through they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature."

"Yesss!" Carlos said doing a small dance. He stopped at the looks he was getting and blushed. "Sorry…continue."

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned."

"That is sooo sad." Logan said frowning.

"Yeah, it is." Jake said smiling a sad smile. "Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small…And that's the end of the story." Jake finished.

"Woah, that was one intense story." Carlos said wide eyed. They all started to get up and gather all the things.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding. "intense."

"Yeah well I think it was a load of crap." James said just to make the Quileute boys mad.

His words had a startling effect on the boys. All three stiffened then, ever so slightly, started to shake. They were glaring at James with such an intense gaze that the other boys took a step back. It looked like they wanted to pummel him into a pulp for saying such disgraceful things.

At long last Jake spoke, positively spitting in his rage. "See you around Carlos." Then all three ran off into the night.

"Wait guys!" Carlos called after them. But it was too late as they were already out of sight. He rounded on James and started at him with a freighting look. "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing? Just what the _hell_ was that? They've been nothing but nice to you and you come here, and you've done nothing but piss them off!"

"I…I'm sorry Carlos…" James said looking shocked at his friend's behavior.

"No oh no you are not! You didn't like them from the start. But well, _I _do, and now you've just insulted them. I am going to have to apologize for _your_ mistake. They might not want to hang out with me now, because of _you!_ I've never interfered with your friends, I've never been mean to any girl you bring around… and I at least ask for the same in return. But do I get it? NO! If you don't want them to be friends with you then…well then don't be, you don't have to. And if you don't want me to be friends with them.. then I'm sorry… but that is to damn bad. Because, they _are_ my friends regardless of what _you _say." He started to walk in the direction that the boys took off in.

"Where are you going?" James asked anger rising.

"I'm going to find them." Carlos said not even looking back.

"Well let us come with you." Logan said grabbing Carlos's arm.

"Let me go." Carlos said lowly, wrenching his arm out of Logan's grip. "Just…leave me alone."

And with that he ran off.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled watching him leave.

"Way to go James." Logan said furiously at James.

"It was just a joke…" James said furiously.

"A very bad one. You hurt them, and you hurt Carlos." Kendall said glaring at James. "He's your best friend, and you hurt him."

"It was just a joke…" James repeated this time softer, as the anger left him.

* * *

JG: WAHOOOOOO! YESHHHH! I AM FINALLY DONE!

Carlos: That was a looong Chapter.

JG: Heck yes it was! And now it is donnneee! (Dances around in a circle)

Jake: You are such a dork.


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

JG: Well my pretties! Here is another Chapter for your pleasure.

Jake:-glares at James- Why did you bring _him_ along?

James:-gasps offended-

JG: Because Jake, you need to be nice. Now Enjoy the Chap-e-tar! :)

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own Twilight, Big Time Rush or The Avengers. Thank you.

Chapter Five: Complications.

* * *

The next few days were uncomfortable to say the least. Jake, Embry and Quil were still mad at James for what he said at the bonfire and were prone to glaring at him when ever they were near him. Jake was also getting fidgety about the Red head leach being so close to Bella.

Carlos was giving James the silent treatment and was spending more time than ever with the Quileute boys. The only time that he spent with the others was when they had rehearsals, and when he retired to bed at night.

Logan and Kendall were trying to get James and Carlos on talking terms again. But were not met with much success, as both boys were stubborn and didn't want to talk with each other.

Everybody at the Palm Woods could feel the tension between the boys. Mrs. Knight, Katie and all their friends were getting worried about the boys. This was the longest time that James and Carlos went without talking to each other and it was not like them. Even Gustavo and Kelly noticed the tension between the boys and asked about it. But were met with silence.

xXx

Jake looked at Carlos thinking. He could see the subtle changes within him: the gaining of muscle, the growing taller and the shorter temper. He knew that Carlos was getting closer to phasing but the question was _when_. If it was anywhere near humans that would be bad, and in more ways than one.

"So Carlos how is Logan and Kendall?" Embry asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Okay I guess," Carlos said with a shrug.

"Okay you guess?" Quil asked

"Well, I don't know really...I-I haven't really talked to them much...you know...since the uh...bon fire." Carlos said shrugging sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Jake asked trying to sound uninterested. Though he secretly was happy that they separated. As it was less work for him.

"Yeah," Carlos mumbled looking down at his shoes. "I still can't believe James said all those horrible things, it was so unlike him."

The other boys said nothing at this, figuring it would be best if they kept their opinions to themselves.

"Hey why don't we go watch a movie or something," Embry said changing the subject.

Carlos smiled at him "Yeah! There's this new movie, we could go and see it." Carlos said smiling.

"Sounds fun, what movie?" Jake asked also smiling.

"The Avengers." Carlos said practically jumping up and down like a puppy.

Jake laughed. "Calm down Carlos," he said putting a hand on his shoulder making him calm down.

"Sorry," Carlos said smiling widely. "I just really want to see that movie."

Quil laughed, "Well, then time's a wastin'."

They walked down to Jake's car, cracking jokes and laughing the whole way. They went to the movie and, because Carlos was in BTR they got in on a discount.

Once they got out of the movie and were heading back to the Palm Woods, Carlos's phone beeped signaling that he got a text.

"Who's it from?" Embry asked curious.

Carlos looked at the screen and scowled. "James."

"Oh," the three Quileute boys said together.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it?" Jake asked after a slight pause, continuing at Carlos's look he said "It couldn't hurt."

Carlos sighed, and then opened the text.

'_We need to talk'._ Was all it said.

With a sour expression on his face he sent a reply. _'Fine, when?'_

It took a few minutes for James to send a reply.

_'How about right now? Or are you still hanging out with _them?'

Carlos's reply was cold and biting. '_If you're going to be a jerk then I'm not coming.'_

_'No, no wait! I'm sorry Carlos. Just come, I...we...really need to talk.' _Carlos could practically hear the plea in his voice...even though it was through a text.

Carlos looked up at his friends. "James wants to talk, so I need to get to the Palm Woods."

"Okay," Jake said and focused on driving again. "Hey after you guys talk do you want to go Cliff jumping?"

"Sure." Carlos said enthusiastically.

-.-

They arrived back at the Palm woods in record time. James was waiting outside with Logan and Kendall. Carlos got out of the car, with the other boys following silently. Carlos stopped just a couple of feet in front of James, Jake Embry and Quil stood behind him protectively. They all folded their arms at the same time, which would have been funny, except in this instance it was a little startling.

James gulped nervously. "Hey...Ca-Carlos..." he said

Carlos nodded his head. "James."

James paused then with an elbow to the side from Logan, he continued. "Can, uh... Can we talk ...privately?" He asked.

Carlos's eyes narrowed. "No. What ever you say to me you can say to my friends." He said indicating Jake, Quil and Embry. "Besides, it isn't me you should be apologizing to, it's _them."_

James fidgeted under the looks that they were giving him. "Jake...uh guys..." He started, and once he got their attention he continued. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things that I said. It was wrong of me, so...can you forgive me?"

Jake was stuck between a rock and a hard place; he really didn't like James, but he really couldn't afford getting Carlos mad at him. Since time was of the essence. "Yeah, James, we can forgive you." He said nodding stiffly.

James sighed. "Thanks," he said then looked at Carlos, "And listen, Carlos, I'm really sorry for the way I was acting. You were right; I shouldn't have treated your friends that way." He paused, and then looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me?"

Carlos smiled, and it was the first true smile that James had seen since the Bon Fire. "I guess..." Carlos said in a teasing voice. Then he smiled at Kendall and Logan. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I've totally been acting like a jerk."

"It's fine Carlos." the boys said together.

"Okay, so now that, that's out of the way," Carlos said smiling, "let's go Jake."

Jake smiled "Okay, go and get your swim suit."

There was an awkward pause. It was apparent that the boys of Big Time Rush thought that Carlos was going to spend less time with the Quileute boys. This was obviously not the case.

"Carlos? Where you going?" Logan asked looking at him.

Carlos smiled widely "Cliff Diving!"

Kendall blanched. "Isn't that really dangerous?"

"No," Jake said smiling. "We used to do it all the time back at home."

"I don't know if you should go Carlos," Logan said "I agree with Kendall that sounds really dangerous."

Carlos laughed. "Guys its fine. Jake's a professional. He won't let me get hurt." he reasoned.

"Yeah, don't worry guys." Jake said smiling, "He'll be safe with us."

"Okay," the boys of BTR said hesitantly.

And with that they were off.

xXx

_Kendall_

The days went by and Carlos's friends were slowly stealing him away from us. I couldn't believe the changes that were going on with Carlos. I mean he was almost as tall as I was now, and was well...ripped. But he also had a shorter temper than ever. That and lately he was prone to do dangerous stunts...well more dangerous than before.

Something needed to be done about this. James was with me in this mind set, but Logan still thought that Carlos was entitled to his own friends, and to spend some time away from us.

"I'm going to talk to Jake." I said suddenly breaking the silence that was in 2J.

"What? Why would you do that?" Logan asked looking up from his lap top.

"He needs to know when to back off, and let us hang out with Carlos." I said firmly. This was getting out of hand.

"Kendall," Logan said rolling his eyes. "I don't think that would be such a good idea. You could make them mad at us again, then Carlos would be mad and it'd be your entire fault."

I glared at him; he just didn't get what was at stake here. "Logie, I know what I'm doing."

I turned to leave, but was stopped when James and Carlos came in the room.

"Kendall? Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"I just wanted to go for a walk. So you aren't hanging out with Jake and them?" I asked coming up with something.

Carlos smiled. "Yeah, Jake is busy with something; he said that I should hang out with you guys more."

I was stunned for a moment then got over it quickly. "Oh, that's cool. Say where is Jake anyway?"

Carlos looked at me curiously. "Down in the lobby." he paused then his expression change to suspicious. "Why? What do you want with him?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk with him." I said smiling slightly.

"You're not going to make him mad are you?" Carlos said his expression hardening. He was also quick to anger lately.

"No," I said shaking my head slightly. "I just want to talk."

Carlos smiled at that. "Oh, okay."

Shaking my head at the quick mood change, I left quickly and went down to the lobby. Once I was there it wasn't that hard to find Jake. I mean he was like over six feet tall, for crying out loud. "Jake," I called

He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled at me. Though it looked kind of forced. "Hey Kendall, what's up?" He asked walking over to me.

"Nothing," I said then frowned. "Well, actually Jake yeah there is something going on."

"What?" Jake asked looking at me curiously though his body tensed.

"Why are you trying to take away Carlos from us?" I asked in a rush.

Jake frowned. "Oh, I see. You think that we are trying take Carlos away from you?" He said and it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, well... you kind of are." I said looking at him sternly.

"Really? Because, to me it seems that you are just jealous that Carlos wants to spend his time with us instead of you. _We_ aren't making him do anything. _He_ is the one choosing to come with us. And believe me when I say that I would never make him do anything that he wouldn't want to do." Jake said glaring at me; it seemed that I struck a nerve.

"Just stay away from Carlos," I said glaring at him also, as he was getting on my nerves. "Or else."

Jake just laughed at me. "I am so not afraid of you." He said with a roll of his eyes. "And I so would love to see you try and make me stay away from him." he said smirking.

It was the smirk that drove me over the edge. I balled up my hand into a fist and punched him as hard as I could. Then there was a crunching sound accompanied with searing pain.

"OW!" I screamed drawing the attention to me. "Ow! Frick!" I mumbled grabbing my wrist.

"Hey are you okay?" Jake asked looking alarmed. He didn't even seem hurt, just looked curious and alarmed at my mumblings.

"No, dammit! _You broke my hand!_" I yelled

"What? _You _are the one who punched me." Jake said looking at me. "Now let me see," He said gesturing to my hand.

"No! Stay the freak away from me." I said backing up. I had to get to the Doctor, my hand was broken, I could feel it. I ran out of the hotel and down the street, I needed to get out of there and fast.

xXx

Carlos was worried about Kendall's hand and stayed with him for a day or so, making sure that he was okay. When he asked how it happened Kendall turned red in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, I punched a wall..." Kendall lied.

Carlos looked at him curiously. "Why did you do that?" he asked with a small smile.

"Oh, I was just blowing off some steam. It was nothing, Carlos I'm fine." Kendall said smiling.

"Okay, well I'm going to hang out with Jake and the guys." Carlos said smiling

Kendall lost his smile. "Carlos, I don't think you should hang out with them." he said looking at him seriously.

"Why?" Carlos asked looking at him with a frown.

"Because, I don't think they are good friends for you to have." Kendall said bluntly.

Carlos's frown turned into a scowl. "I'll decide who my friends are thank you very much." He said glaring at Kendall. With that he left Kendall, Logan and James alone.

"way to go Kendall." Logan said with a frown.

-.-

Jake could tell something was bothering Carlos the moment he walked into their temporary apartment. "What's up Carlos?" he asked.

"Nothing," Carlos said shortly.

"You know you can tell us anything." Quil said smiling slightly.

"Well, It's just that Kendall wanted me to stay away from you guys." Carlos said looking up at him. "They say that you aren't good friends for me to have."

There was a small pause as the boys digested this. "Well, what did you say?" Embry asked sounding cautious.

"I told him that I will decide who I have as friends." Carlos said smiling.

"Oh. Well, that's good I guess." Jake said then brightened. "Hey Carlos, I have something that I want to share with you."

"Ohhh! What kind of something?" Carlos asked looking interested.

"A Secret." Jake said smiling mysteriously.

"A secret? Cool! Is it another story about your tribe?"

"You could say that..." Jake said smirking.

"What is it? Come on! I won't tell a soul!" Carlos said looking impatient.

"Okay," Jake said mock-seriously, then proceeded to look around the apartment as if someone could hear them. "It's about..."

"Yes? Yes! Go on!" Carlos urged.

"My father and his cousin." Jake said.

Carlos looked momentarily confused. "Okay, seems interesting... Go on."

"My dad and his cousin got along well, but his cousin didn't really believe in the tribes stories. He thought that all of this tribe-magic stuff was holding him back from doing what he wanted to do, being who he wanted to be. So one day he just packed up and left the tribe, despite my father's plea's for him not to go. So he left the tribe and decided to travel, finally he settled down as a cop in Minnesota. Where he met a beautiful wife, and had a son."

Carlos was leaning in slightly, this story seemed strangely familiar to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on _how_.

Jake looked up at Carlos, and looking deep within his eyes, he said "Carlos, that son was you."

Carlos's eyes widened. His mind screamed in protest at the idea, saying that Jake had the wrong guy, but everything within him told him that what Jake said was the truth. It was an interesting predicament. And after a few minutes of silence he decided to accept what his friend, now relative, had said.

"Carlos? Are you okay bud?" Quil asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's...just a lot to digest...I mean my dad told me that he went away from his family, but he didn't tell me _where _he came from. That he was in an Indian no less." Carlos said sitting down on the couch heavily.

"Yeah, it is a lot to digest." Jake said coming to sit down besides him. He put a hand on his shoulder. "But it's going to be okay Carlos. You got us now."

Something seemed to click in Carlos's mind, of _why_ they were there. "Jake, why did you come to the Palm Woods?" he asked looking at his cousin

"What do you mean?" Jake asked a little bit nervously.

"Well, it's nice and all that you could come down here. And like...uh...reconnect with me, but there has to be some other reason for you to come down here. You couldn't have come all the way down here just to become friends with me. That would be a waste of your time." Carlos said looking at him suspiciously.

"No...well yeah I guess you are right there is an ulterior motive," Jake said hesitantly. He had to speak with care, because one wrong word and Carlos might not want to come with them, or hate them forever.

"Well?" Carlos said raising an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

"So you remember the tribe's stories about our magic, and the cold ones?" Jake asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding.

"Well, they _are_ true." Jake said finally. "All of them."

Carlos was silent for a moment, and then broke into a wide grin. "Ha! I knew that they were true. James sooo owes me." he mumbled to himself.

The three other boys looked confused for a moment then rolled their eyes as understanding came to them.

"But you get what that means Carlos." Jake asked "Don't you?"

"Yeah, it means that our tribe had _wicked awesome_ ancestors, who were the protectors of our tribe." Carlos said nodding. "Isn't that right?"

Jake looked torn between telling him that _they_ were the tribes protectors, that it didn't just happen in ancient times. And keeping it secret from him longer, deciding to just tell him right before or after he phased. Finally he came to a decision, he would wait.

"Yeah Carlos, that's right." Jake said smiling, albeit a little awkwardly.

"Cool, now what do you want to do?" Carlos said standing up. "We have to celebrate the fact that we are related. I mean come on! This is _awesome!_"

Jake smiled and nodded. "Yeah, why don't you confer with Quil and Embry, I have to make a quick phone call." Jake said getting up.

"Sure," Carlos said then he looked at Embry and Quil, "So what do you guys want to do?"

xXx

Jake was out in the hall way talking on the phone with Sam...Well really he was just listening to Sam yell at him, for lack of progress, but well...same difference really.

"Yes Sam, I know." Jake said then paused for more yelling. "I understand that Sam," more yelling. "Yes Sam I'm aware." even more yelling. "Okay Sam okay,"

Jake was so caught up in the conversation that he didn't know there was a certain brunette hiding behind a plant listening into his conversation. The brunette was obviously James Diamond. He was wondering what was making Carlos's friend so agitated, and though Carlos would probly get mad at him for spying on Jake's conversation he couldn't bring himself to go away.

"Sam we've told him already," Jake put in when Sam paused for a breath. There was a slight pause, and then Sam asked why they weren't down there. "Because, Sam! He has family and friends here!"

James frowned, _who is he talking about?_ He wondered. It kind of sounded like Carlos, but he couldn't be sure.

"We are _trying_ Sam! But it's hard to get him to come with us, when he is worried about his friends." A pause, Jake scowling "I do realize that, but I won't do it." Another pause and Jake's scowl deepened. "You can't do that Sam! That's not right." Another pause then Jake sighed in defeat. "Okay, if I can't get him to come, then we can do it your way."

-.-

James ran down the hall and ended up, panting, at the door of their apartment. He had news to share with Kendall and Logan. Opening the door and not even bothering to close it he rushed in and yelled for his friends.

"What is it James?" Logan asked looking startled.

"Carlos." James said between breaths.

"What about him? Is he hurt? Did his _friends_ do something to him?" Kendall asked scared for his friend.

"No," James said catching his breath. "But they _are_ trying to take him away from us."

"What?" Both Kendall and Logan asked at the same time.

Then Kendall turned to Logan with triumph in his eyes. "I _told_ you that they were trying to take him away from us. I _told _you."

"Now, now." Logan said logically "Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure they aren't trying to take him away from us."

"I don't know Logie, it sounded like they were trying to take them away from us," James said looking at him seriously.

"How do you know?" Logan asked looking at him suspiciously. "How could you possibly know?"

"Well, simple really, Jake was having a conversation with someone and I happened to be going by so I stopped and listened." James said

Logan gasped. "James! That's so rude! If Carlos found out he would be so mad at you." he said glaring at James.

"I know! But it was good that I stayed because I heard Jake talking and saying that they need to get _him_ to come with them." James said and when Logan looked unconvinced he continued. "Oh come on Logie! It's obvious who _him_ is ...its Carlos!"

"Well, we don't know that for sure." Logan said uncertainly. "I mean it could be someone else."

"Oh Logie," Kendall said shaking his head. "You are smart and everything but sometimes you can be really dumb. No offence."

"None taken," Logan said rolling his eyes.

xXx

Carlos was still talking with Quil and Embry about how they wanted to do to celebrate. But they couldn't figure out what to do. Finally they decided to go to the Palm Woods pool.

They walked out into the sunshine, and smiled: it had been a looong day.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Carlos said smiling at his pack mates.

"Get back here!" Quil said running forward and tackling him into the pool. They both made a big splash that happened to get Kendall, James and Logan.

"Hey!" James cried out clearly not happy with being soaked.

"Sorry James!" Carlos said laughing. "Didn't see you there."

Then suddenly thunder clouds appeared out of no where. Which were coming straight at the Palm Woods.

"What the…?" Carlos muttered looking up at the sky curiously.

The other Quileute boys were starting to get uneasy feelings. Something was coming and fast. They all knew what made them feel that way, and…sure enough there it was… the unholy stench of a vampire fast approaching.

"Carlos!" Jake called out, thinking quickly. "Quil!"

"Yeah Jake?" they asked looking up at him.

"Come here," Jake asked, and there was no room for argument in his voice.

They both got out, with Carlos looking at Jake quizzically. Once they were next to him Carlos asked.

"What's wrong Jake?"

Jake had a scowl on his face. "We have company," was all he said.

True to his words, three new people walked up to where the Quileute boys were standing. They were tall, had skin like marble, and had an aura of inhuman beauty. To complete this puzzling, yet intriguing picture, they all had dark sunglasses despite the shade of the thunder clouds.

"Dear me, what is that unholy stench?" Jake sneered at the approaching vampires. "Smells like a leach has come out to play."

"Believe me mutt," The first Vampire said also sneering. "It wouldn't be much of a fight."

"Oh, so now you are saying that leaches can't fight." Embry said with a smirk. "Wow, you've finally faced the truth. That must've been terribly hard for you. With an ego as big as yours."

Jake and Quil snickered at this. Carlos, who was by now getting really confused, smiled slightly. Even though he was usually opposed to insulting people, there was just something about these guys that made him be on edge.

Then suddenly a breeze blew by and then Carlos was chocking on the most disgusting smell he had ever smelt. It was sickly-sweet like a rotting fruit and burned his nose to the point of pain.

* * *

JG: WAHOOOO! There is your chapter my sweets! :) Hope you have enjoyed.

Carlos:-plugging his nose- Eeeewwww! Leaches…NASTY!

JG-snickers- Calm down Carlos.

Carlos:-pouts- but its sooo nasty! How can you stand it?

Embry: She's human remember.

Carlos: Oh yeeeeah, right. I forgot.

Jake: R&R Please…


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

JG: Well hello folks, how are we doing today?

Jake: Why did you bring _them_ here? -points to vampires-

JG: To thicken the plot?

Carlos: Oh, that does make sense.

JG: Yup. Now who shall do the disclaimer for me? Hummm? How about you Mr. Robot?

Mr. Robot: JelloGirl323 does not own, Twilight or Big Time Rush. What a looser. HA-HA-HA-OUCH!

JG:-puts away frying pan- That's enough of you.

Disclaimer: JelloGirl323 does not own, Twilight, Big Time Rush.

Chapter Six: Changes.

* * *

Carlos gagged and instinctively stepped back. "Uuuugh! What the hell is that disgusting smell? I think I'm going to puke." He muttered plugging his nose. Jake, Embry and Quil laughed, while the vampires glared.

"Watch it mutt." A vampire in the back said.

Carlos's eyes widened. "That smell is you? Oh man and I thought the sewer backed up or something."

By now people were staring at the boys. Looking back and forth from each group nervously. Kendall, James and Logan were especially nervous, as it was their friend over there. But they were also curious; they had never seen Carlos act this way.

The vampire closest to Carlos grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up so he was off the ground. "I said _watch it mutt_!" He said dangerously.

The three Quileute boys tensed ready for a fight. Then they noticed Carlos had started to shake.

"Let me _go." _Carlos said practically growling out the last word. "Or else you _will_ be sorry."

Slowly the vampire lowered Carlos to the ground but then threw him into Jake and Embry. They all fell to the ground with a loud and painful thud.

"Maybe that will teach you some manners." The vamp muttered glaring.

The boys just glared at the Vamps. "I suggest you leave." Jake said getting up and glaring at them murderously.

"Why? What are you dogs going to do about it?" A vampire sneered at them.

"Enough Ian," The head vamp said. "There's nothing exciting in this town, let's go." with that the three vamps left.

**Carlos's POV**

I couldn't believe how badly those guys smelled. It was hurting my nose they stunk so bad. My eyes widened. '_Sickly-sweet smell that burned the nose...that must mean...they are vampires! But wait! I thought that was just a story. If this is real, then what other things are real too?_' I thought remembering what Jake said.

Suddenly the vamp in front of me stepped forward and grabbed my shirt pulling me off the ground. _'Yup, definitely a vampire'_ I thought feeling slightly afraid.

"I said _watch it mutt!_" The vamp said his putrid breath in my face.

Suddenly I felt a strange feeling. It felt like...well I couldn't really place it, but something was not night.

"Let me _go!_" I said my voice low. I was angrier than I had ever been but I didn't know exactly why. "Or else you _will_ be sorry." I said glaring at the vamp.

The vampire put me down slowly than pushed me back into Jake and Embry. We all fell to the ground painfully.

"Maybe that will teach you some manners." The vamp said.

We all glared at the vampire. I was still shaking and it felt as if I couldn't control it. It was both weird and frightening.

"I suggest you leave." Jake said though I wasn't paying attention anymore.

The other vampire joked about what us being dog, and then they started to leave, after the lead vamp said something. I was still on the ground trying to figure out what was happening to me. It felt like I was going to burst out of my skin.

"Carlos, you need to come with us." Jake's words came through my thoughts. There was a tone of authority in them. I looked up at him.

"Wha...what's happening Jake?" I asked quietly.

He bent down and picked me up. "Not here, now come on" He muttered then looked at Embry. "Em, help me."

They half pulled-half dragged me out of the palm woods. "Carlos wait!" I heard Kendall yell. But I couldn't fight them, they were too strong.

**Normal POV**

Jake and Embry pulled them into Jake's car. They needed to get to a less populated area. And fast. They got to a National Park that was full of trees. Once the car stopped Carlos opened the door and ran as fast as he could into the trees.

"After him," Jake said. "Make sure he doesn't hurt anything."

Embry and Quil nodded. They took off in the direction that Carlos had left in. They rounded the corner and found him, he had already phased.

A large black wolf stood there looking around anxiously. His fur had a shinny quality to it and was some how lighter than Sam's fur but was dark enough to resemble the precious stone, the onyx.

Carlos looked up at them and whined while backing away slowly. Then he turned around sharply and took off into the trees.

"Carlos!" Quil called "come back."

Embry looked at him for a second then shook his head. "Let's just phase and go explain it to him, you know before he has a heart attack.

**xXx**

Jake quickly and quietly grabbed a pair of clothes from Carlos's drawer. He needed to get them before the other boys came looking for Carlos. He cursed when he heard the three guys open the door to the apartment.

"I know," One of them was saying, it sounded like Kendall. "That just didn't seem like Carlos, I mean Carlos never makes fun of people like that."

James snorted in agreement. "He hasn't been like himself ever since those _boys_ moved in."

Jake was about to leave but stopped when he heard his name.

"Now, now James." Logan was saying. "While it's true that Carlos hasn't been like himself lately we can't blame Jake and the others."

"Right," James said sarcastically. "Well I'm going to my room. Tell me when Carlos gets back."

The sound of his foot steps were coming closer to Jake. Startled Jake climbed out of the window and onto a small alcove. Moments before James walked into the room.

**xXx**

Carlos felt like was going to have a heart attack. He couldn't believe it! He had turned into a giant black wolf! He felt like he was going to die because he was so scared.

Suddenly he jumped when he heard a voice inside his head. _Carlos, man are you okay?_ It sounded like Quil, but he couldn't understand how his voice was in his head.

_Carlos, we have some things to explain. _ Embry's voice said coming into his head.

_what? Quil, Embry? What the hell is going on?_ Carlos thought frantically.

_Well, you know our tribe's stories? Well... they're not just stories. They are real._ Embry said trying to explain things and keep him calm.

_That's what I thought when I smelled the Vampires, but I didn't think it meant that I would become a freaking wolf!_ Carlos said frantically.

Quil rolled his eyes. _Yeah, that's what we all thought. But now you see the truth. _

_Yeah I guess... but I don't have to stay in this form...Y'know like forever? _Carlos said and they could sense his fear.

_No, we'll teach you how to go through the changes. _ Jake's voice said coming into their thoughts.

_Hey Jake, what took you so long?_ Embry asked.

Jake showed them the memories of what he had done.

_Why did you have to get me some clothes Jake?_ Carlos asked curious.

_Because, if you phase with your clothes on, they will rip apart and fall off. So it's best to have an extra pair Just incase. _Jake explained.

There was a slight pause. _So you mean if I change back to normal that means I'll be...liked _naked? _That's well...awkward._ Carlos said

The three boys laughed. _Yeah well, you'll get used to it. _Jake explained.

And with that they started to teach him how to control his phasing.

**xXx**

It had been almost a day since Carlos ran off with the new guys. And the members of BTR were more than a little worried. They didn't know where he went or when he was coming back. The emotions ran high all night. They all waited for him to come home but he didn't.

"Oh, I'm so worried about Carlos," Logan said with his head on the table. They had stayed up all night, and he was tired.

"Now do you believe us Logie?" James said looking at his friend. "About them trying to take him away from us?"

"They probably just went out, and lost track of time." Logan said fairly.

"Oh Logan, you are so naive." Kendall said scowling. "They did not just lose track of time, they took him away from us."

"Yeah they have, and what are we going to do about it?" James asked looking at them.

"Let's just go and find Carlos," Logan said shaking his head at his friends.

**xXx**

_Carlos, I think you have got the hang of this, You are doing really well._ Jake said smiling.

_Does that mean that I can go back to the Palm Woods? My friends are going to be really worried about this. _Carlos asked hopefully.

_Carlos, while you _are _doing very well, I don't think that it would be such a good idea for you to go back so soon. What if you lost your temper and phased while your friends were by you? You could hurt them. _Jake explained hesitantly.

_But, I need to go back and explain why I haven't been around for a couple of days. _

_No!_ Jake growled turning to him sharply. _You are forbidden to tell them about us. You can't tell anyone about us. anyone. _

_Why? I have to Jake! They'll worry about me!_ Carlos said standing his ground.

_Because Sam said we can't, plus it will put them in unnecessary danger._ Jake said walking forward threateningly.

_'Jake,'_ Embry warned looking between the two anxiously.

'_Fine, but I'm still going back. I've been away long enough, plus you said that I'm doing very well.'_ Carlos said turning around.

'_No. You are not going anywhere.'_ Jake said angrily

'_Jake, he is doing really well, and he's right about his friends worrying about where he is. We can't keep him away forever.' _Quil said sticking up for Carlos.

_'Fine! We'll go back to your friends.' _Jake said after a minute.

'_yes!'_ Carlos said smiling. '_Thank you Jake! Thank you!'_

**xXx**

It had been three days since the 'fight' at the Palm Woods Pool. No one had seen Carlos or the three Quileute boys. It was really starting to freak the boys of Big Time Rush out. And even Logan had second thoughts about the new boys trying to get Carlos away from them.

"Where could he be?" Kendall muttered furiously.

"I don't know," Logan said.

Just then James walked in and plopped down on the couch next to Logan looking tired.

"Find him?" Kendall asked not even looking up.

"No," James said annoyed. "No sign of them."

"Uugh, where could he be?" Logan said draping an arm over his eyes.

"Where could who be?" A voice came from the door way.

All three boys looked up and smiled when they saw Carlos come in.

"Carlos!" They said getting up and running over to hug him.

"Oh my gosh! You're burning up!" Kendall said jumping back. "We have to get you to the hospital."

"No," Carlos said shaking his head. "I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine."

"No you need to go to the hospital." Logan said grabbing his wrist.

"I said I'm _fine,_" Carlos said wrenching his hand out of Logan's grip. There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Okay Carlos," Logan said taken aback.

"Where did you go Carlos?" James asked with a slight scowl.

"I...I can't tell you." Carlos said after a moment. "I'm really sorry guys, but I can't tell you."

"But, we were really worried about you." Logan said anxiously.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that but...I just can't tell you." Carlos said smiling sadly.

"Why?" Kendall asked his face twisting into a scowl. "Did _Jake_ tell you that? Did he tell you to leave your best friends in the dark?"

"Kendall, I don't think you should..." Logan said awkwardly.

"Don't speak badly of him Kendall!" Carlos said glaring at him. "He...he's helped me more than you will ever know!"

"Helped you? _Helped you!_" Kendall yelled looking really mad. "He took you away from us, and now he's not even letting you tell us where you went."

"Kendall!" Logan said aghast.

"What? It's true Logan. You know it is." James said sticking up for Kendall.

"Alright! That is enough!" Carlos burst out. "I can not believe you guys. I would have thought you would be happy that I came back, not attacking my friends. I was just going through some difficult changes, and they helped me out. But I come here and all you do is yell at me and say mean things about them." Carlos said turning back around and walking out of the door.

"Way to go guys." Logan said furiously.

-.-

The next few days were awkward between the boys of BTR. Carlos didn't want to talk with either James or Kendall, and they were too mad at him to apologize, even though Logan was urging them to do so.

Jake was happy with the events since it meant less work for him. But he also wasn't happy about Carlos leaving without saying goodbye properly.

"Carlos, we really need to talk." Jake said one day.

"Sure Jake," Carlos said smiling. "What's up?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this but we're leaving." Jake said it in a rush.

"What! But what am I going to do when you are gone? What happens if I can't control it?" Carlos asked in alarm.

"No, no Carlos, you misunderstood." Jake said slowly. "When I said 'we' I meant Embry, me, Quil _and_ you!"

Carlos looked shocked for a minute. "WHAT? I can't go! I have to stay here in LA! I have friends here!" He said looking at Jake.

"No Carlos," Jake said shaking his head slowly. "You have to come with us. It's been decided."

"Not by me." Carlos said glaring at him "You can't make me go anywhere."

"Maybe, he can't. But _I_ can." A new voice came into the conversation.

Carlos flipped around and stared. There standing in front of him was none other than Samuel Uley. His eyes were narrowed in Carlos's direction.

"Who are you?" Carlos said his eyes narrowing also.

"I am Sam. The Alfa of this pack. And I say that you _have to come._" Sam said slipping into the Alfa voice at the end.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I didn't want for it to come to this, but I had no choice." Jake said sadly.

Carlos glared at him, but didn't say anything. He felt like he had to do what Sam told him.

"Now go and pack, because we have to be leaving now." Sam told Carlos pointing towards the door.

"Fine." Carlos said after a pause.

**xXx**

James looked around his and Carlos's shared room in alarm. All of Carlos's stuff was gone, the only thing that wasn't was his Helmet. But he never took it off if he could help it. He ran back into the other room quickly.

"Guys! GUYS!" He yelled looking around. "Something is really wrong! Carlos's stuff is gone!"

"James what are you talking about?" Kendall asked looking up at him with concern.

"Carlos's stuff is _gone!" _James yelled pointing to the room behind him.

"What? Shit!" Kendall yelled running into the room. He looked around and scowled at the fact that James was right. He was about to run out when he noticed Jake packing Carlos's Hockey bag in the back of his car. "No!" He said furiously.

He ran out not paying attention to his friends. Even though they were looking at him startled.

"Kendall where are you going?" James yelled looking at him shocked.

But Kendall didn't say anything. He just ran out of the room. They looked at each other then shrugged before following him too.

Kendall walked up to Jake and glared. "What are you doing with Carlos's stuff?" He spat out.

"None of your business." Jake said glaring at him.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Carlos said coming up behind him.

"Carlos? Why are they packing away your stuff? Are you going somewhere?" Logan asked coming up behind them.

"Yeah," Carlos said sadly.

"But...what about us?" James asked looking at him angrily. "You can't leave us!"

"I'm sorry but I have to James," Carlos said looking away.

"Why?" Logan asked curiously.

"Family Emergency." Carlos said coming up with something quickly. "I'm sorry guys. But I have to go."

"But wait! When will you come back?" Kendall asked.

Carlos looked at Jake hopefully but Jake looked at him with an apologetic look. Carlos glared at the ground then turned to the others.

"I don't think that I can come back." Carlos said sadly. He turned and got into the car. "I'm sorry." He said closing the door.

And with that they drove off.

* * *

Carlos: Well That went quick.

JG: Yup. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7: The End and the Beginging

JG: I'm baaaccckkkk! Did'ja miss me?

Jake:-mumbling sarcastic- Mmmhumm… Yeah sure whatever.

JG: Lllaaammmeee. You guys are jerks.

Carlos:-glares at Jake- Be nice. I missed you JG.

JG:-grins- thanks. Guess what you guys!

Carlos: What?

JG: I started my senior year in High School…with a BTR back pack BoooYaaa!

Everyone:-stares at JG- ….

JG: What?

Chapter Six: The end and the beginning.

* * *

The drive to Washington was long and uncomfortable for everybody. Carlos was still angry at Jake and Sam for making him leave his friends. Jake felt bad for having to _make_ Carlos leave his friends, and life in LA.

Embry and Quil felt awkward about whole thing. They could see both sides, they know what it felt like to be separated from their friends, but they also knew what it felt like to _have_ to obey, to have their will taken from them.

So they did what they could to cheer everyone up. Needless to say it wasn't working out very well. The only thing that it actually accomplished was to piss off Carlos, and add to the general awkwardness.

But the long tip did have its better points too, like it gave Carlos the time to calm down and evaluate his feeling about this whole 'the-world-is-not-what-you-think' thing. It also gave him anticipation about what his fellow pack mates were like.

"So…who is all in the pack?" Carlos asked finally.

"Well," Embry said clearly happy that Carlos had stopped glaring and started talking. "There is Sam, Jake, me, and Quill…but you already know that…After that there's Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady, Collin and…" he winced. "Leah."

Carlos perked up. "Who?"

"Leah," Jake said with a small wince. "She's the only girl, and is not particularly friendly."

Carlos glared at him. "Well I'm glad that she has your stamp of approval." He said rolling his eyes. "But I think I'll find out my own opinion for my self thanks."

Another awkward silence settled over the car.

-.-

"Carlos," Embry said shaking his friend gently. "Carlos, man wake up."

"Five more minutes Mrs. Knight." Carlos mumbled.

Embry glanced at Quil and Jake with an amused grin. "Carlos, dude wake up."

"Hummm?" Carlos mumbled sleepily while opening his eyes slowly. "Em? What's going on?"

"We've arrived." Quil said smirking slightly.

"Oh," Carlos mumbled "that's good. Uh…where are we?" She said looking around

"La Push." Jake said with a small wince.

"Oh yeah right." Carlos said his eyes darkening for a minute. "My home away from home." He said sarcastically.

"Look, Carlos don't be like that." Quil spoke up in defense of his friend. "Jake already said that he was sorry, and it wasn't like he could do _anything_ about it. Sam's word is law around here. He couldn't do anything to oppose him."

Carlos looked down sheepishly "Yeah, I guess." He looked over at Jake. "I'm sorry for being so mean. It…it just happened so fast…too fast. Can you forgive me?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah. I forgive you. And I really am sorry that you had to leave your friends." He said looking away for a second.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Embry and Quil said looking at Carlos.

"Its fine, I'm sure I'll see them again…" Carlos said though he didn't look very optimistic.

"Right," Jake said awkwardly. "Now let's go and introduce you to the others."

They all walked in to Sam's house with a little bit of apprehension. Well…at least Carlos did, the others were just happy to be home. California was great, but they felt at home here.

Once they walked through the door the other boys came up to them. Jared walked up to Carlos and smiled. "Hey, I'm Jared. Welcome to the pack, if there is anything you need help with don't hesitate to ask."

Carlos smiled at him. "Thanks."

Seth smiled as he extended a hand. "Hey, I'm Seth."

"I'm Carlos, but you probly already knew that." Carlos said with a grin. He looked around at the others. "You must be Paul, Brady and Collin." Carlos said looking at the remaining three boys. They all smiled at him and nodded. He then turned to look at the only girl in the room. "Then that must mean…you are Leah." He said with a smile at her.

"Yeah," Leah said glaring at him slightly. She didn't want another boy to annoy her, though something about him made her want to smile.

"So…" Jake said breaking the slight silence. "What do we do now?"

"Now," Sam said coming into the room. "We go and make sure the red head vamp doesn't get any closer than she has already come."

"Okay," Jake said.

Most of the guys walked out the door, Carlos stood back hesitantly. Jake looked at him sympathetically. "Nervous for your first time?" He asked smiling encouragingly.

"Yeah," Carlos said in a small voice. "A little I guess."

"It will be fine Carlos. We'll show that blood sucker who's boss." Quil said confidently.

Carlos smiled at him. "Yeah."

xXx

Kendall, Logan and James were heartbroken. Carlos was gone, and it didn't seem as if he was coming back. They were all at Rocque records filling in Gustavo and Kelly on the situation. Gustavo looked so mad that it seemed like a vain was going to pop in his head. Kelly was just sad that Carlos was gone.

"So tell me again, what did he say exactly?" Gustavo said looking at the three boys in front of him.

"He said that he had a 'Family Emergency' and that he didn't think that he could come back." Kendall said glaring at the ground in front of him.

"So he's gone? Just like that?" Kelly spoke up from the corner.

"Yup," James said darkly. "Looks like it."

"But he can't be gone." Kelly said looking around in a daze.

"Yeah, well he is." Logan said bitterly.

"No I mean…he's under contract…" Kelly said looking up at Logan.

"Well that didn't work out now did it?" James said looking at her in exasperation.

"No she has a point," Gustavo said suddenly.

"She does?" Kendall asked

"Yeah," Gustavo said then continued. "As long as Carlos is under contract, he has to sing for Rocque Records. So we have to find him and bring him back. "

"How do you suggest we do that?" James said looking up.

"That…is a good question." Gustavo said looking lost. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"We could consult the internet." Logan said thoughtfully.

"Yes, do that." Kelly said.

xXx

Jake, Embry and Quil walked into Sam's house with grim determination. They had just got back from Bella's graduation at the Cullens house, and were going to tell Sam of the impending danger.

"Hey guys," Carlos said looking up from his book.

"Hey," Jake said shortly he was focused. "You might want to come in with us."

"Okay," Carlos said looking puzzled. They all walked into Sam's room, Jared and Paul following in their wake.

"Sam we have trouble." Jake said making Sam look up.

"What? You didn't start a fight with the Cullens…did you?" Sam said his eyes narrowing.

"No, but they told us that there is an army of blood suckers headed to forks." Embry spoke up.

"What?!" Paul and Sam said at the same time.

"Yeah," Jake said nodding grimly.

"Explain." Sam said looking at him intently.

Jake then proceeded to tell them the conversation that he had with the psychic blood sucker. With Embry and Quil adding in points that he may have left out. Sam stayed silent through the whole thing, though his eyes darkened with each word.

"Well then, we will have to work together with the Cullens." Sam said looking up in grim determination. "When will they be meeting?"

"Later tonight. I told them we would meet them." Jake said

Sam nodded "Good."

They walked, in wolf form, towards the Cullens. Even though they had the treaty between them, they still didn't trust them fully.

Carlos was nervous but strangely excited. He looked at the vampires with distrust, but curiosity. _"What are they? I can tell that they are vampires, but they smell different."_ He thought to Jake.

"_They are different; they drink the blood of animals instead of humans." _Jake explained.

Carlos nodded and looked back at the Cullens. A tall blond male, who seemed to be the leader, was speaking. Carlos listened intently not wanting to miss anything. He watched as they fought and was both awed, and revolted at how fast they moved. It was just _too_ fast, inhumanly fast. He was relieved when they stopped for the night, as he was getting tired.

They spent the next few days learning fighting techniques, and getting ready for the fight that was to come. Nothing overly exciting happened, except when a fan of Carlos's saw him when he was in town with Jake. Leaving Carlos blushing, and his friends snickering.

-.-

Carlos was sitting on a rock at a beach thinking. He was full of conflicting emotions, nervousness about the upcoming battle, but also eagerness too. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard someone coming up behind him. Turning he was shocked to see Leah.

"Hey Leah," He said cautiously. He had noticed that she didn't like him very much. She seemed to think that he was only being nice to him out of pity. Even though that was not the case.

"Hey Carlos," She said stiffly. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking." Carlos said smiling at her brightly. "You want to sit with me?"

"Sure," Leah said sitting down hesitantly. "Carlos can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it." Carlos said smiling.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked looking over at him.

"What?" Carlos asked startled.

"Why are you nice to me?" She repeated. "I mean everyone else either ignores me or annoys me. But not you, you are always nice to me. Why? Are you being charitable? Did someone put you up to this?"

Carlos looked shocked. "No, Leah that's not it." he said shaking his head. "I'm not trying to be charitable, and no one put me up to this. I…I just want you to be happy, and thought that you could use a friend, someone who you can count on." He explained then looked away embarrassed.

"Oh," Leah said not knowing exactly what to say.

xXx

"Aha!" Logan said triumphantly.

"What?" James asked looking up.

"I found Carlos," Logan said with a smile.

"What?!" Kendall said standing up and coming over to him.

"How did you do that?" James asked curiously.

"I was looking around online and found an article that said '_Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush signs autographs in local high school'_."

"Well where is he?" Kendall asked looking at the computer intently.

"Forks Washington."

xXx

The day of the battle donned cold and bright. Carlos paced around with nervous energy. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. It seemed so unreal…and yet here he was a full fledged werewolf, getting ready to fight off a horde of vampires.

"_Carlos calm down, you'll be fine."_ Embry said grinning wolfishly.

"_I'm sorry Em, I can't help it."_ Carlos said ducking his head.

"_Get ready, because here they come."_ Sam said breaking into the conversation.

Carlos snapped to attention and watched as the army of newborns came. He was afraid at first but then instinct took over and he quickly took down a small newborn.

"_Good job Carlos!" _Quil thought ecstatically.

The fight passed quickly, and it seemed that they had this in the bag. They all piled the pieces of vampires and set them on fire. Carlos wrinkled his nose at the smell, as it was truly vile. They were all ready to leave when he saw Leah start to take on the one new born.

"_No! Leah!"_ He yelled running forward.

He ran in front of her putting himself in between her and the vampire. He growled at the vampire and ran forward wanting to rip out his throat. He could hear everyone yelling for him to stop, but it was too late, the vampire had his cold hard arms around him and squeezed.

Searing pain wracked his body and he fell to the ground with a scream. He was in human form curled up in a ball, trying not to scream but failing miserably. It felt as if every bone in his body was broken, which wasn't far from the truth.

He could feel people trying to pick him up gently, but it didn't work as it just made him hold back a whimper.

"Shh, its okay Carlos, you are going to be okay." Jake's voice broke though the pain filled haze. "We've got you. We've got you."

"It...hurts…" Carlos whimpered.

"I know it hurts, but stay strong buddy." Quil spoke up. "We've got you."

-.-

Having his bones re-broken was the most painful experience he could ever have. But he was thankful to the head of the Cullens for helping him. He laid on the bed in extreme pain, but looked up when he heard someone knock on the door. It was Leah.

"Hey Leah," He said his voice hoarse from yelling.

"Carlos, why did you do that?" She asked a confused look on her face.

"I told you, I just wanted to be your friend. And friends look out for each other." He said softly.

Carlos was startled when he saw tears coming from her eyes. "Thank you Carlos," She said smiling for the first time since he had got there. It felt like he had been struck like lightning, and he decided he liked her smile.

Carlos smiled back. "Your welcome."

* * *

JG: Annnd That's it! The end!

Carlos: What? That's it?

JG: Yup. But you know, one story's end is an others beginning.

Jake: So you are saying you might make a sequel?

JG: Maybe...-grins evilly- maybe not.


End file.
